


I have something to tell you

by Falconangel



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Hickeys, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: Tron noticed a hickey on Beck's neck and asks for her nameBeck has something to tell his father_____Real world relationships





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why not
> 
> I don't own tron 
> 
> Yada Yada it's 2 am

_"hey, how are you? Hope you slept well"_

 

_"Good, very good <3"_

 

_"hope last weekend wasn't too much? ;)"_

 

_"Not at all. Can we meet up this weekend again at yours?"_

 

_"No sorry baby but my mom's friends are comming over and it gets real house wife's over here but I wish I could hug you now"_

 

_"Same:'("_

 

_"Maybe we can meet at yours?"_

 

_"No... dad is home"_

 

_"You still haven't told him have you?"_

 

_"it never came up_

_I'm sorry"_

 

_"don't be <3 I love you just stay save please"_

 

_"aww don't worry"_

 

_"I always worry for you, just know that you can always come to me. "_

 

Beck bit his lips and smiled down at his phone, it wasn't like Tron hadn't noticed. The kid was his damn son of course he would notice. 

 

Tron had seen Beck suddenly brighten up when he got specific messages on his phone. He was going out more as well, constantly staying at friends  houses. Tron remembered when he first started his relationship with Yori. Now sure they didn't have any phones back then but he knew what love looked like. 

 

And even if he didn't he sure as hell knew what a hickey looked like. Beck had obviously tried, and failed, at covering the big deep purple hickey on his neck. 

 

Tron laid the papers down and leaned back in his chair. Beck was laying on the couch texting his very special person. 

 

"So? When do we get to meet her?" Tron called out. 

 

Beck looked shocked at first and quickly turned red. He looked up from his phone at his father. "M-meet who?" the boy tried to ask casually. 

 

"The girl you've been texting?"

 

Beck looked even more red. "I-I haven't-" 

 

"Beck please we both now you aren't fooling anyone in this house." the boy swallowed nervously. "you've been going out, sleeping at your 'friends' house, constantly giggling at your phone like a teenage girl and don't think I haven't noticed you trying to hide those chocolates."

 

"D-Dad I swear I-I havn't. I was truly at Zed's place. " Beck was stunned and had put his phone away. Shit, shit, shit, shit what was he going to do? He can't just say oh yeah well sure btw it's a man. What he was just going to say? hey dad btw I have a boyfriend for about over a month now.

 

"I can see the hickey you know."

 

Beck stopped. He was frozen mid the weak excuse he was trying to make for himself. 

 

"On your neck, I can see it." Tron saw Beck quickly cover it with his hands. 

 

Turth be told Beck hated lying to his parents about everything. He hated the fact that Cutler couldn't pick him up or that they constantly needed to be carful when they were out. Beck just wanted to spend evenings staying at home cuddling up with Cutler under blankets on the couch and watch movies but... he just didn't know how Tron was going to react. They never had talked about this kind of stuff and his father had served in the military... what if that had made him too conservative? What if it damaged his reputation? 

 

"Beck don't be ashamed if she gets you chocolates, if that's what you're afraid of. Yori and I have talked it over and we would love to see her." the man smiled, Beck did not. 

 

"Why don't you-" Tron wasn't even mid sentence when the boy stood up and ran upstairs. 

 

He left his father behind in total shock. What the hell was that? Sure Beck had already once had a crush on Paige so why was he all of a sudden embarrassed about this one? 

 

Beck slammed his door and started to hyperventilate. What did he just do? Why? Why in the world did he run? What was wrong with him? He could had gotten one of this friends to cover, say it was at a party or something but now Tron knew. 

 

Oh God oh god Tron knew something was wrong. 

 

The man sat downstairs for a while, waiting for Beck to maybe come back? He slowly stood up and started to walk towards his son's room. Had he said something wrong? Was it the hickey? Maybe talking about it with your parents was embarrassing but he didn't think this would happen. The man started to realize. What if some girl had done it non consentual? What if that was the reason why he hadn't said anything. Oh by God if any girl had touched him without Beck's consent, then by all hell-

 

The man stopped in frond of Beck's door. "Hey?" he asked carefully. "Beck are you in there? Did I say something wrong? You know you can tell me right? Your mother and I will be nothing but supportive."

 

"Beck?..." 

 

"Promise you won't get mad" 

 

"What?" 

 

Beck cleared his throat and spoke louder this time so that his father could hear. "Promise you won't get mad." 

 

"Beck if you and that girl-" 

 

"BUT IT'S NOT." He sobbed behind the door. 

 

"What?" Tron was standing there confused. "Beck can you please come out? 

 

It took maybe a minute of silence, doubt and awkwardness before he heard the door open. His son was standing in frond of him with his phone in one hand and with the other he was holding onto the door so tight that his knuckles had turned white. Beck had been crying and was slightly shaking. 

 

"Dad... it's not-not a girl." Beck took a deep breath. "It's a boy."

 

Tron took a moment to realize what was going on and being said to him. "So you're..." 

 

Beck nodded. "I'm bisexual, dad."

 

Tron looked at his son who was waiting for his reaction. Beck was- but why did he keep that a secret? Did he think like it was wrong to be so? 

 

Beck started to softly cry again. 

 

Tron looked down at his son before shaking himself awake. Wait no, no there is nothing wrong with Beck thinking about it that way. Beck was  **scared**. He was afraid of how he would react. Beck was afraid of him. 

 

Tron leaned forward and hugged his son tightly. The young boy grapped onto his father. "Beck that's fine, it's oke. This isn't going to change anything."

 

Beck tried to calm down but was still sobbing. Tron gently petted Beck's hair. "I still love you."

 

"You do? " the boy softly asked. 

 

"Yes of course. You didn't, you... you didn't have to be scared to tell me. I would never stop loving you and this specially not. I don't care Beck I just want you to be happy." Tron was rambling, he knew he was. He'd never been good with emotions or talking but whatever he was trying to do, it was helping Beck calm down. 

 

God he just wanted his son to be happy. 

 

"I just didn't know how you would react. I-we... we just started dating a month ago and I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how and I stopped and the longer it took the more scared i got and I just don't know what or how or when or-" Beck was rambling himself. It was just a funny reminder for him about how Beck really was just like him, better than him. 

 

"Stop, sssh, don't worry, it's fine." Tron held his son close. 

 

"I promise you, Beck, that I'll never stop loving you."

 

Those words calmed Beck down enough for the boy to look up at his father. "And you don't mind?" he asked, still a little unsure. 

 

"of course."

 

"And... you'll be supporting me when we tell mom?" 

 

Tron smiled. "Of course."

 

He could feel Beck relax in his arms. The boy now soflty wearing that same old smile again. "On one occasion," the man spoke. 

 

"And that is?" 

 

"That you'll invite him to dinner and I get to meet him, I still have to make sure you don't get your heart broken."

 

Beck smiled, that he definitely could do. 

 


	2. How found always find out first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed and Mara found out first
> 
> Extra tags :  
> Kissing  
> Making out  
> Locker room  
> That be all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy

"Zed come on." Mara was dragging Zed along the hallway. Zed was trying to hastily keep up with her till he knew just exactly where she was going.

 

"Mara please I don't think they'll appreciate you going into the boy's locker room- ah." she quickly pulled him to the side before he could put up any kind of protest.

 

"Shhh, I swear I saw him going in here. He's been skipping out on us one too many times and I want to know what he's up to."

 

They quietly made their way through the doors and past the PE lockers. They stopped once they reached the door to the showers.

 

Mara took a good look at the door and having a few second thoughts about opening it. 

 

"Mara no-"

 

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down."

 

Zed nervously bit his lip. "Mara you really shouldn't be in here, even I shouldn't be in here."

 

Regardless of Zed words she let go of his hand and opened the door slowly, trying hard to not make any noise. She quickly looked trough the small opening of the door with Zed looking away. God he really didn't need to see his best friend naked.

 

It took about a few second before Mara gasped for air and pulled her hands over her mouth. 

 

Zed looked down at her. She seemed so happy?? His eyes kept switching between her and the door. He leaned in to see what she was all that happy about. Sure if it was Beck naked she wouldn't be smiling like that and keep watching... Wait would she?

 

He slowly opened one eye and his mouth dropped to the floor. 

 

Inside the showers was a, luckily, dressed Beck leaning back against the wall making out with... CUTLER? a guy??? Beck was into guys? Wait what... why did he never say so? Didn't he trust him? For how long did he knew?

 

Cutler was leaning against the wall towering over Beck with one leg between Beck's and one of his hands on Beck's hip and the other in the younger boys hair. Beck himself seemed melted into the other boy and their deep kissing.

 

Opposite to Mara, who was able to stay quiet, Zed immediately lost his balance and fell forward making enough noise for the whole school to hear.

 

Beck jumped up and broke the kiss looking in horror at his friends who just... Oh God they had seen them.

 

"Ah-Zed Jesus get off of me," Mara complained as Zed had fallen on top of her.

 

Cutler could feel Beck tense up and pulled the boy behind him, putting himself between Beck and the others. Beck relaxed a little at that. Cutler could get possessive and protective when he knew Beck was uncomfortable. It was putting his mind to ease that whatever reaction his friends were going to have Cutler would be there for him. 

 

It's one of the reasons he fell I love. 

 

Mara pushed Zed off of her and jumped up in excitement. "Beck I can't believe it."

 

Beck stepped next to Cutler so he could face his, who knows if they would still be after this, friends. "Mara I'm sorry I know you-"

 

"This is amazing." she continued with the smile on her face. Beck's shoulders dropped. "What?" 

 

"You and... him." she pointed at Cutler. "Ah I always knew you'd be one of us most likely to end up being LGBT."

 

Beck looked down. He honestly didnt have a reaction to that. After all it wasn't like he had a reaction to any of this. What the hell was going on? Did she want this? Did she suspect this? He'd always been so careful to just look like friends with Cutler. 

 

Zed stood up. "Beck I, I... Who?" 

 

"Zed I swear-" 

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zed's voice cracked up while speaking. Beck stopped to look his life long friend in the eyes. He'd honestly never seen Zed so upset... he was going to hate him. 

 

Zed felt... Betraid? Yeah, yeah that was the word. Why didn't Beck trust him? 

 

Cutler put an arm around Beck's shoulder in a way of comfort. 

 

"Look I-I wanted to tell you guys, really but... I didn't know if either of you still wanted to be friends with me. Zed really i- Mara... I wanted to let you guys know but I didn't want anything to change or for you guys to hate me."

 

"Beck," Zed threw his hands up. "We would never hate you. You're our friend, Beck you're like a brother to me, like family I couldn't hate you. I just wish you'd trusted me."

 

Cutler's hand turned into a fist when when he saw Beck tearing up at those words. 

 

"It wasn't about trust is was about me not wanting to lose you guys. I love you two like my own family and I didn't want anything to chance I would trust you to keep it secret but I didn't want you to hate me for it, for this."

 

Zed didn't respond but walked straight for Beck. Cutler was about to push him away but Zed didn't hurt Beck, he hugged him. Mara ran up to the two of them to join. 

 

"Beck you're my best friend, the both of you are, and I don't care who you kiss I just want you to trust me.

 

Beck started to softly cry from happiness. It felt like a wold of secrets just had been lifted. He couldn't handle the pain when he had to lie to his friends and make up and excuse why he didn't want to hang out with them anymore, they meant the world to him.

 

Mara was grinning and pulled Cutler into the hug. Beck and Zed shared a knowing look that Mara was probably going to ask a lot of questions and poor Cutler had no idea. 

 

 

a few moments later. 

 

 

They were laughing and settled in the changing aria sitting on the couches. This time Cutler had a proud arm around Beck and it felt good not having to hide it anymore. Truth be told he would love to shout it out all over the city but respected Beck's privacy. Besides how could he say no to a sweet face like that. 

 

"So why keep it secret?" Zed asked as he ate the rest of the school lunch his mom packed him.

 

Beck sighted "Well I guess now it's just my parents. If it comes out to the school then they'll know within minutes and I don't know... I want to tell them myself."

 

Mara nodded in excitement and turned to Cutler. "So for how long have you two been official?"

 

Cutler smiled and gave Beck a quick kiss on the cheek. "For about a week now."

 

She nodded with her hands together. "Good, good. Oh eh- some more questions..."

 

Beck and Zed looked at each other. Oh god here it goes.

 

"So where do you two like to go out for dinner? Have there been any official dates? Who asked who first? We should all go to pride. Who is the best cook of you two? Oh and who's the little spoon? Wait never mind Beck's obviously the little spoon." she said as she rolled her eyes.

 

Cutler and Zed had started laughing while Beck was red from embarrassment. "Mara no."

 

"Mara yes."

 

"Oh wait," her face lighting up dangerously. "Oh wait Mara don't-"

 

"Who's top who's bottom?"

 

Beck covered his full on red face with his hands while the other two laughed. It was kind of embarrassing, but in the good way. He was happy he could still laugh with his friends and that they still cared about him. It was good, life was good. 

 

Hopefully his parents would have the same reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr :goldenskyrose


End file.
